


Travel Plans (Llama Saga #1)

by laylee



Series: Llama Saga [1]
Category: Sports Night
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2010-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 15:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laylee/pseuds/laylee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan is the man with the plan ans the llama can't watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Travel Plans (Llama Saga #1)

The fortune in the fortune cookie had said 'You long to visit the great pyramids of Egypt' and when Casey voiced his agreement, the next morning he found a Time-Life DVD sitting in a prominent position on the desk when he arrived at the office.

"_The Lost Civilizations Collection: Ancient Egypt: Quest for Immortality_," he read aloud. He turned to Dan and cocked an eyebrow. "What the?"

Sitting with his feet on the table as he flipped though a copy of _People_, Dan merely shrugged. "I just thought, you know--"

"You thought?"

"Well, yeah."

"When I said I'd like to go to Egypt one day, you thought you'd go out and buy me a DVD about Egypt?"

Dan nodded. "Pretty much."

Casey looked at the DVD again and smiled. "Cool!"

~*~*~

The toy llama sat proudly on the conference room table with a note pinned to it saying 'Bon Voyage'.

"Shouldn't it be in Spanish? Or Quechua, even?" Dan asked, staring at the note.

"I like the dichotomy of it," Casey answered mildly.

Dan frowned a little. "Why?"

"Why what?"

Dan gestured at the llama. "Why this?"

"You want to go to Peru. To see Machu Picchu, don't you?"

"Yeah."

"Well then."

Dan picked up the toy llama and squeezed it gently, smiling when it baaed.

"I'm not sure, Casey, but I don't think llamas 'baa'."

"Well, if you don't want it--" Casey tried to take the llama back.

"No, I want it," Dan said, holding it out of his partner's reach. "I'm gonna take it to bed with me."

"Why is it I get a cold, impersonal DVD, but you get something you can snuggle with in bed?" Casey asked.

Dan grinned. "Luck of the draw?"

Casey rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

~*~*~

"Here's a thought," Dan said, as they were getting ready for the show.

"What's that?" Casey asked, pausing as he buttoned his shirt.

"What's say," Dan said, taking a step toward to his partner, "you bring your DVD about Egypt over to my place tonight--"

Casey also took a step forward. "And we do what?"

They both took another step forward and met somewhere in the middle. Dan's hand slipped inside Casey's shirt and caressed his stomach as Casey's hand slid over Dan's hip to come to rest on his ass.

"We watch the DVD."

"In bed?"

"Well, that was implied."

"With the llama snuggled between us?" Casey guessed.

"Not so much between us," Dan whispered, leaning forward so his forehead rested against Casey's, "but maybe on the nightstand so it can watch the DVD as well."

Casey caught his partner's mouth in a gentle kiss. "Mmm, good plan."

Dan beamed at him. "I am Dan, the man with the plan."

Casey kissed him again. "Don't ever do that rhyming thing again, okay?"

"Can the llama watch us make out?"

"No."

 

FIN


End file.
